


Soap

by AngiePen



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePen/pseuds/AngiePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric gets a bit impatient and learns that shortcuts have drawbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montmorency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montmorency/gifts).



> This is really short, but I wrote it for Montmorency, who responded to a memething in my journal and asked for a BanaBloom.

"What do you mean you didn't bring the lube??" Orlando asked incredulously over his shoulder. "Well, go get it!" He turned and arched into the steaming spray of the shower, enjoying the soothing heat. He and Eric hadn't seen each other for months and the guy was so bloody huge, he was always tender the next morning after reunion-sex, no matter how carefully his lover prepped him. No way they were gonna do shower-sex without lube.

"No, come on," Eric protested. "Too far away. And we don't need it anyway. Here, this'll do."

"What? It's ten feet away on the nightstand, what--?" Orlando cut himself off with a shriek when Eric's soap-covered finger slid into his arse. "OWWW! Ow, ow, ow! You stupid shite that fucking _hurts!!!_ Orlando spun in place to present his burning backside to the flowing water, using one hand to try to encourage, push, splash, rub, _anything_ to get water into the afflicted area and wash out the soap that was burning like acid, while using the other to punch his dumbshit boyfriend in the chest, the face, anywhere he could reach. "Haven't you ever gotten soap on a cut or a scrape?! Owwwwwww!"

All Eric could manage was a babbling stream of "Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry, really, sorry!" while fending off Orlando's fist. His aghast expression did a little -- a _tiny_ bit -- to tamp down Orlando's anger, but he gave him one last punch for good measure as the burn finally began to subside a little.

"You are _so_ not getting laid again this weekend!"


End file.
